User talk:MrWoof
Hi there! Welcome to Bully Wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can contact a Bureaucrat or the Administrator, who are listed at Bully Wiki Staff. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Quotes Hey. You may not have noticed, although you should have, but rules on Bully Wikia prohibit adding more than 20 quotes to any characters page. See also Bully Wiki: Rules and Policies, as well as the in-text notes that read So don't do that anymore. If you like quote adding, there's a list of students still needing quotes, and almost all the adult townsfolk need quotes too. Thanks in advance, and if you've got any questions, you can always use my talk page. McJeff 04:04, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to Bully Wiki and happy editing. Dan the Man 1983 11:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Just a note. But could you re-post your opinions of Algie here Algernon Papadopoulos/Opinions. Dan the Man 1983 04:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Reply to Question Hi, having that many quotes on this Wiki, violate the Fair Use policy. Dan the Man 1983 01:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Just so you know dude, any time you want to go read the quotes, just go to the article history and find an old version of the page with all the quotes. Mc (talk) 03:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) On Gord Hi Sorry for the vandalism to the Gord page, my weirdo friend was given free reign over my computer last night to give him something to do :/. I have actually contibuted to this wiki before in on odd occasions (think my IP is one of those ones that changes though, but I added to Galloway and the funny things forum). Anyway, again sorry for the messed up state of the Gord page. Vandalism Just so you know, you can clean it up yourself instead of always having to ask me and/or Dan to do it. When you go to a page, there's a tab at the top called "history". If you open it, you can see all the edits made to the page, and there will be an option to undo the most recent one. Even if the vandal made multiple edits, you can open the most recent version of the page, and then just save it. If you want to mess around with all that stuff without worrying about messing up any articles, do it at Bully Wiki/Sandbox. Mc (talk) 17:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Forums vote Check this out and cast your vote. Dan the Man 1983 22:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC)